Everyone Knows The ABC's
by pokemaster101
Summary: 4s. 26 one-shots/drabbles maybe of the alphabet with 3 of my favorite couples ashXmisty,mayXdrew,dawnXkenny idk the genre yet.i'll have to see later on.Romance,there will be some. 8 are poke/contest/penguinshipping,1 is all together and 1 is just for fun.
1. A is for Ash

_Alright another story! Yay! I have strange urges inside of me to either continue or start a new story. I calm down when I upload a chapter._

_News: the episode with Kenny leaving, I think its pearl and penguinshipping._

_In my opinion, go penguin! For once I want ash to lose. _

_Here's my new story. Enjoy! Idop (u'll no what this means if u read my other stories (I forgot which one))._

Everyone Knows The ABC's

**Chapter 1: Ash**

Misty's POV (some parts are me explaining things)

"Ash! Where are you?"

"Over here Mist!"

I sighed. "Ash always runs off. Half the time, I don't even think he even knows where he's going". Nevertheless, i followed the sound of his voice. I found him looking out over a cliff. The sun was setting. I walked up to him. He looked at me.

"I-er, found the city". He said.

I looked over and saw a city below us. I narrowed my eyes.

"…Seriously Ash?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. I sighed and sat down on the grass. Ash sat with me.

"I'm sorry Mist".

Mist. Oh how I loved it when he called me that. In case you don't know, Mist is Ash's nickname for Misty.

I smirked. "That's ok Ashy".

Now this time, he narrowed his eyes. Ashy. Misty called him that when she was teasing him.

I giggled and he groaned.

"Aww, is Ashy mad at me". I giggled while pulling his cheek.

"Ow! Hey, cut it out!" he said while trying to push me away.

I giggled. "Aww, Ashy is _still_ mad at me. Now how can I make him smile?"

Ash scooted away from me. He knew that look. That's the same look that he didn't like. It always involved him with something he didn't like to do.

I knew that Ash knew something was up, so I decided to trick him. I frowned and sighed.

"I got nothing".

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw ash smile with relief and sat back next to me. I smirked. I was a pretty good actor.

I looked at him and screamed: "NOT!" and jumped on top of him. I pinned him down so he couldn't move and started to tickle him. Ash, not expecting this, was easily down and couldn't move, and started laughing when I tickled his neck.

"M-m-misty! S-s-stop!" he said.

"Hmm, nope!" and I started to tickle him in a more ticklish spot: his sides. He laughed louder. I smiled. "Hey, look! I got you to smile!"

Ash tried to frown, biting his lip in the process. But I knew the most ticklish spot there can be (Poo: in my opinion): the armpits. So I tickled him there. Ash couldn't take it anymore and laughed so loud that I thought that the people in the city below us can hear him.

I'm just lucky he went to the bathroom before this.

"Are you happy now, Ash?"

"YES!"

I got off of him and he sat up, panting. I put my arm around his shoulders. He frowned, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Ash…" I said warningly, gripping him tighter and slowly lifting my hand up.

He looked at me and shuddered in horror. He then replaced that frown with a nervous smile and put up his hands in defense.

"Ok, ok. I'm happy, I'm happy".

I put my hand down and loosened my grip. I smiled. "Okay".

He looked at me funny. I guess he thought I was bi-polar or something. I narrowed my eyes at that thought.

He smiled evilly. I looked at him nervously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked slowly.

The only answer I got was him pinning me down and started tickling me.

"A-a-ash! what a-are y-you doing?"

"Revenge!" he said and laughed evilly.

Well, that's how I ended for the rest of the night.

He's always like that. Getting revenge for something I did to him.

Well, that's Ash for ya.

^.^.^.^.^

_3 pg. Ok…that was bad. I literally could not think up anything for A. so that's why this chapter sucked._

_Just in case if you're wondering._

_Cya_

~Poo


	2. B is for Bicycle

Me: well this chapter came quick. 4 days after I posted the last one.

Ash: yay!

Misty: bring it on!

Me: idop (do I really have to say that?), I only own the characters that I made up. On with the story! Oh, and there's one curse word.

_News: in case u haven't heard, the Sinnoh League starts on the 183 episode. Its called 'Raise the Curtain! Shino (Sinnoh) League- Suzuran Tournament!' It airs July 1._

**Chapter 2: B is for Bicycle (sorry. I wrote 'Ash' only instead of 'A is for Ash' last chapter)**

Misty rode all over town on her bicycle. Ever since Nurse Joy fixed it, she's been riding it since. She loved the feel of the wind when it blew through her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed, taking it all in. She knew Pallet Town like it was the back of her hand. So, she never hit anything. But this time, she should have looked for people because she crashed into one. She flew off her bike and landed on the grass, her bike on top of her. She heard the person she hit land right next to her. She looked up to see brown eyes staring at her.

_Typical. It always had to be him._ She thought. She pushed the bike off of her and sat up. Ash did the same.

"Ow! Geez Misty". He said while rubbing his head. "Why don't you look where you're going?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why were you in the middle of the road?" she retorted.

"I was crossing the street. I looked both ways and saw nothing, so I started walking. Then I heard something coming very fast but before I had a chance to do anything, I was hit".

Misty blushed and looked away. "Sorry…"

He smiled. "No problem", he perked.

Misty looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. _Is he bi-polar?_ She thought.

He smirked and said: "You lovin' that bike?"

Now she smirked. "Yeah, the one you_ clearly_ don't have the money for and Nurse Joy had to be the one to help it.

Now he blushed and looked away. "Sorry…" (Poo: look at me. I'm copying what they do. That's sad. I can't think of anything else to do. ~cries~)

Ash then got up and helped Misty up. They looked at the bike. It had a flat tire from a sharp rock poking out of the ground (Poo: is there really such a thing?).

Misty looked at Ash. "Ok. Who is paying for that?"

Ash looked at her. "Don't you have a tire pumper?" (Poo: tire pumper. Wow me, wow. I forgot the name. If that is it though …wow…).

"Yeah, but it is back in Cerulean City".

Ash falls down anime-style. He got back up anime-style and said: "There's a tire store (Poo: tire store? What is wrong with me? It's a place where they sell tires and fix them.) Downtown. Let's bring your bike there. Come on", he said while picking up the bike. (Poo: 'Tires Plus' that's it!). Misty followed him.

"Isn't that a little too heavy for you?"

Ash smirked. "Nope!" he said while flexing his muscles. (Poo: does he even have any? HA HA HA! Ok, I'll shut up now). Unfortunately for him, the bike fell on top of him and he fell on the floor.

"I guess it is", Misty snickered. She walked off, Ash getting up and following her with the bike, grumbling.

^.^.^.^.^

When they got there, they went inside and went up to the front desk.

"Hi. Can you fix my bicycle for me please?" Misty asked sweetly to the man.

He smiled "Anything for you, sweetheart".

She blushed and Ash growled.

"Oh hush Bran. You're gonna get that boy all riled up for you talking about his girlfriend that way", Said a voice in the back.

Out came a girl. She had dirty-blonde hair-which was more brown-, blue eyes, a blue T-shirt with a Pikachu jumping in the air on it, jean shorts, black and white shoes, and a white hat that had a pokeball on it. (Poo: I have more outfits of myself than this one).

"WE'RE ARE NOT BOY/GIRLFRIEND!" said Ash and Misty (Poo: personally, I think it should be 'Misty and Ash' 'cause it said 'boy first and Misty is the one who said boy; and the fact of the old saying 'ladies first').

The girl snickered. "_Sure_ you aren't. Then why did Romeo over there growl?"

They all looked at Ash. He blushed and looked away. "Well-he's way too old for her".

The girl burst out laughing.

The guy named Brian huffed. "For your information, I'm 18".

Ash hmphed. "You're still too old for her".

"Why? She's 15".

"How do you know?"

"That's because I'm good like that". (Poo: ooo, slayed).

Ash growled and snarled. Then he dropped the bike and ran to where Brian was and jumped him. (Poo: not like that you sicko's!). He started to punch and kick him and so did Brian.

The girl looked over to where a pokemon was watching the event with popcorn. "Chika! Come here and- hey wait I want popcorn!"

The pokemon nicknamed Chika laughed and threw some at her. Well, she said she wanted it. The girl growled and pointed to the calamity taking place. "Get off your lazy ass and use thunderbolt!"

The pokemon calmly got up and used thunderbolt-on her-and the rest of them, excluding Misty and her bike.

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Ash and Brian had stopped fighting from the shock of the electric rodent.

"Damn you (Poo: scratch that, _2 _curse words) Pikachu!"

The Pikachu laughed. (Poo: in case ur wondering, Ash's Pikachu is at his house).

"Hazel!" Brian says getting up. "Control your Pokemon".

"I didn't mean for her to do that!"

They went on bickering until Misty screamed, "SHUT UP!"

They stopped and looked at her. She smiled sweetly. "Now, can you fix my bike, please?" (Poo: I think I'm making her bi-polar…on accident (didn't mean to)).

They both sweat-dropped at her.

"Uh…sure. Let me introduce us. I'm Hazel and this is Brain". She pointed behind her. "And that over there is my rambunctious Pikachu, Chika".

"Pika, Pikachu!" She said in greeting.

"I'm Misty and this is Ash".

"Cool. Now let me take your bike", she said lifting it up. "And it should be finished by late today or tomorrow. I suggest tomorrow, though. I'm going to clean it".

"Oh, thank you!"

Hazel smiled "No problem", and walked out.

Ash and Misty left Tires Plus.

"Come again, cutie!" called Brian. "Ow! Hazel!"

"Shut up, Brian!"

They sweat-dropped and hurried on out.

"Well…that was weird", said Ash.

"Ditto".

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry".

She looked at him weirdly.

"Y'know. For the 'me ruining your bike' thing. Twice".

She smiled. "S'okay".

He grinned.

"Just one thing".

"What?"

"Why _did_ you growl when he said that?"

A blush was slowly creeping up to his face. "Well, I, er-uh, he's just…too old for you".

"Not _too_ old for me Ash". She said, snickering. "It's just 3 years".

"Well, 3 years is too much for my liking".

"Why?"

"Because".

"Because why?"

"Because, because…" He was at a lost for words. "I-I was just looking out for you".

Misty felt shocked. Was this really Ash. It looked like him, but it surely didn't sound like it.

By now, the blush had resurfaced on Ash's face.

"Uh…thanks, I guess".

Ash started to fidget slightly, wanting to get out of there.

Misty smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Now the blush has reached the tip of his nose and ears.

Now Misty blushed. "Thanks, Ash".

He smiled. Who knew a bicycle issue could make him feel so buoyant!

^.^.^.^.^

_6pg. Holy crud. Ha! I didn't say the word! This was a long one-shot. I was gonna add what happened the next day, but decided against it. What do u guys think?... ok, I just forgot what else I was gonna say. Dang…ha! Again I didn't say it._

Me: this story is easier because its all one-shots.

Ash: about me and misty

Misty: and maybe others

Me: this line just started the 6th page. Aren't ya grateful for spell and word check. Annoying, but it is helpful. Brian takes after all the pervs in the world. Since this story is rated T, that was just an example. I'm NOT going further into that! I might add other pokemon characters if I feel like it or if you guys request it. It'll mainly be about ash and misty, though. Cya! Smell ya later!


	3. C is for Camaraderie

_Ok, I think I'm going to work on this for a while. Its just easier for me. people who want to see my other stories, I'll probably work on that when I'm at least 5 chapters done with this. i'm going to update frequently now since its summer. So don't worry! No sweat!_

_News: … I got nothing. Oh! there's gonna be a fanfiction contest in July. Check Bulbapedia. That's what I always do to see what's new. If u already new this, I'm just typing it for people who haven't._

Me: u guys are just lucky I don't ask for a certain # of reviews before I upload. It's because this is fun. But if I or for some reason u want me to do that, I say 1 review per chapter. So when I'm done with this, I'll have 26 reviews. I'll upload anyway so don't worry. I'll also try not to put too many author's notes while ur reading in the story. I knew something was fishy about last chapter. I'm also sorry if any of my characters are bi-polar or OOC. I guess this story will be T for swearing. Also, for this chapter, sorry to Drew lovers! I have nothing against Drew. This chapter may not make much sense, but I'll explain it at the end.

Ash: more updates? Yay! I get to see u a lot now! (hugs me tightly)

Me: ah! Ash ur suffu-u-cating m-me!

Ash: (let's go)

Me: good boy! (Throw cookie)

Ash: MINE! NO MISTY THAT WAS MINE!

Misty: mm these are good. U got a recipe?

Me: no, found it in a junkyard

Misty: ~faints~

Ash: on with the story!

Me: guess what? I turn 13 and a half today!

**Chapter 3: C is for Camaraderie**

"I wanna play a game. Can we play a game guy's?"

There are 6 people in the living room of the Ketchum residence. There were 2 people in the kitchen. One of them was giving their pokemon a bath while the other was watching. The other 6, well now 5 were watching TV, bored as hell, while 1 of them was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, can we?"

One girl looked over. "What game do you have in mind?"

The boy stopped bouncing and thought. Then he smiled and said "Football!"

"Football?" said another getting up. "Count me in!"

"Well, sure". Said the girl who asked what game it was. "There's nothing to do anyway in this place.

The bouncing boy looked over at her. "Hey! There's plenty to do here!"

"Well, name one, Ash". the boy was about to speak when she put her finger on his lips. "And DON'T say any video games. I'm bored of that crap".

Ash was silent.

"Well then" said a 3rd boy "are we goin'?'" he looked at the girl next to him. "Or is Dee-Dee here afraid to play?"

The girl shot up. "Quit calling me that Kenny! It's Dawn! D-A-W-N!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever". He said brushing it off.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" said the last person, a girl. "Will you two quit flirting so we can go?"

They both turned crimson. "WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever". She said snickering. "Come on Drew, let's go". She stood up and began to walk on out.

"Sure May". Said the second boy, Drew.

"Brock, Max, we're gonna play football. Be back later!" the first girl yelled.

Brock stopped bathing his Happiny to look over at her. Max looked up. "Okay Misty!" they both said. Then they continued what they were doing.

^.^.^.^.^

All six of them found an open field on the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"So…boys vs. girls?" asked Drew.

"Nah, I've done that a lot before. I don't want to do it again." May said.

"How about May, Misty, and me vs. Drew, Kenny, and Dawn?" asked Ash.

Everyone agreed but Drew thought otherwise.

"Aw, man."

"What?" Kenny asked.

"It would be more fun, considering boys are better and stronger than girls are."

"…" (Misty)

"…" (Dawn)

"…you…mother…FUCKER!" (May)

They jumped him. (Poo: once again, not like that u sicko's!)

Ash and Kenny pried off Misty and Dawn. Then they took one arm of May and pulled her off. Drew was panting and he looked…I'd rather not say in detail…he was in a very bad condition (by looking).

"Fine then!" said Misty "We'll do boys vs. girls and we'll kick you're ass!" Then she walked over to Ash while Dawn walked over to Kenny.

"You don't mind, do you Ash?" Misty asked sweetly. He shook his head.

"Do you, Kenny?" asked Dawn. He also shook his head.

"Good!" they both said.

They went on their side where May was already in position and fuming. Ash and Kenny did the same on Drew's side. He was also fuming.

"Who gets ball first?" asked Dawn.

Drew was about to reply when Ash, knowing what he was going to say, interrupted him. "Ladies first." He picked up the ball and tossed it to Misty. She caught it.

"Aw, what a gentleman." She said to him sweetly. "Unlike someone" she narrowed her eyes at said someone.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Just hike the ball!"

"Down, set, hike!" Misty tossed it to Dawn who caught it and ran. She spun past Drew and dodged Ash. Kenny just managed to touch her flag before she scored.

"Yeah, alright Dawn!" yelled Misty and May. They both gave her a high-five.

(Poo: no field goals for any who is wondering). Misty kicked the ball. Kenny caught it and started running.

All 3 girls looked at each other. Then at Kenny, who seems to be very close to the outer area of the field… they smiled. A plan was forming.

The other 2 boys were running right beside Kenny, helping him if needed. They saw the 3 girls coming. Ash took Misty and Drew took May. Dawn let Kenny run past her.

"Huh?" said Ash and Drew. Kenny looked like it was going to be an easy touchdown. That is, until Dawn ran right beside Kenny. She smiled and ran closer to him. He ran the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to him, he stepped out of bounds. Dawn pretended to look tired and slow down. Kenny smiled and continued on running 'till he made it to the end of the field. He smiled but stopped when he heard laughing. He turned around to see all 3 girls on the floor, laughing, while Ash shook his head and Drew face-palmed, mad. Kenny looked around until he saw he was out. He blushed and looked down. He walked to where the guys were standing. The girls walked to their side, still smiling.

"Alright, what was that?" Drew asked.

"That my friend was camaraderie." May said as she walked over and gave Ash the ball.

"Ash, you hike." She said, walking back.

"Down, set, hi-" he didn't get to finish when Drew, aggravated from Kenny's embarrassing moment, grabbed the ball, pushed Ash to land on his butt, said "Hike!" and started running. May just managed to grab his flag _after_ he scored.

"Woo, yeah!" he said, running back. May tackled him, though.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"What? I scored."

"You don't take the ball from someone!"

"I was helping my team. Ash can't throw well."

"Hey!" he yelled, whilst Misty helped him up.

Drew pretended to not hear him. "So I scored for my team." He shrugged, pushing her off and getting up. "Good, camaraderie, right?"

May stood up. "No Drew, _bad_ camaraderie."

"Really? … Well, why'd you tackle me like that?"

"To stop you."

"No, I mean the way you did it."

May blushed and looked away. Poo: use your imagination. )

"Hey, you two!" yelled Kenny. "We are going inside now so stop flirting and get over here."

They blushed. "WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

Kenny smirked.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, but my butt hurts, though."

"Well, will your butt be okay?"

"Yeah, my butt will be fine."

"Can you 2 stop talking about his butt 'till you get a room first?" asked Dawn, snickering.

They both blushed scarlet.

^.^.^.^.^

When they got back to Ash's house, Brock asked them "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yup!"

"You didn't kill each other, right?"

"Not…necessarily." May said, looking over and smiling. Ash, Misty, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny smiled back.

Max looked at them. "I don't want to know…" he said, sweat-dropping.

"Did you guys work together at least?" Brock said.

They looked at each other, then at Brock. "Nah!" Then they went upstairs.

Oh yeah" said Dawn "come on guys. Let's leave Ash and Misty alone in Ash's room so they can continue their conversation from earlier.

Ash and Misty blushed crimson.

"Wait, what?" asked May and Drew.

"We'll fill you in." said Kenny while he, Dawn, May, and Drew walked away.

Brock and Max also heard them and sweat-dropped.

"Do we really want to know?" asked Max.

"Considering Ash and Misty…" said Brock "Maybe. But we will find out later from them anyway."

"I still don't want to know." Max said while they walked away.

^.^.^.^.^

_7 pg. woo! Longest chappie. Do you guys get it? I mean that the girls were working together in good fellowship. Drew was the one on the boy's team who didn't act that way. He now learned what camaraderie is, and you guys too if u didn't know already. If u get it, great. If u don't, well, it's a little hard to explain…_

Me: she still out?

Ash: yup

Misty: … DIE! ~hits me with mallet~

Me: OW! ~runs from Misty~

Misty: ~chases me~

Ash: yes! I don't get it!

Me: ~runs past him while Misty missed hitting me and hits Ash instead~

Ash: …ow…I spoke too soon…

Me: ~still running~ revieeeeew!


	4. D is for Drew

_Alright. I've decided to do 8 pokeshipping, 8 contestshipping, 8 penguinshipping, 1 altogether and 1 just for fun._

Ash: new ch. Already?

Me: yup!

Ash: wow…

Misty: that's a first

Me: ah, shut up!

May, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny: hi!

Me: how/when did u guys get here

Drew: ur brain did/a few minutes ago

Me: oh yeah…

Kenny: what shipping is for this chapter

Me: contestshipping

May/Drew: YES!

Dawn: NO!

Me: the next chapter will be contestshipping and then the chapter after that after that will be pokeshipping.

Ash: YES!

Misty: no yelling!

Ash: yes

Me: -and I just finished planning out what I am going to write about.

Everyone except me: YES!

Me: wait, I thought there was no yelling

Everyone except me: ...

Me: uh, ok then. Oh, and this is my 1st contestshipping chapter. Don't be too harsh, alright?

Ash: on with the story!

I don't own pokemon. ~gasp~ I forgot to say that last chapter! I'll say it again. I don't own pokemon.

_News: the title of the 184__th__ episode of pokemon was announced. __Shin'ō__ League Third Round! __Shinji__ VS __Jun__!_

_My News: this news is from my everyday life. Did u guys hear the news report (even though I saw it on youtube) about the 2 year old cockfight? Its child abuse! A dad video tapes 2 toddlers fighting; and when he says he has had enough, the kid says that he's bleeding. The big brother tries to help but gets pulled away. The little girl is encouraging it. It's really sad. I was tearing up. U can watch it if u want. And no, it's not like THAT kind of cockfight sicko's._

**Chapter 4: D is for Drew**

_thoughts_

May's POV

_Hm, what's this?_ I thought.

I was walking in the Pokemon Centers bathroom when I spotted something. It looked like a…hair curler? (Poo: is that what it's called?) I picked it up. It felt a little warm so I think it just has been used recently. I set it down.

_Why is a hair curler in here? I don't use it. Maybe Nurse Joy? I'll ask her._

I walked out and into the lobby. I saw Nurse Joy hand 2 kids their pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" they said.

"Your welcome." She said

They set their pokeballs on their belts and left.

I walked up to the counter. Nurse Joy faced me.

"Hello May. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Did you leave a hair curler in my bathroom?" I asked.

"No I didn't."

"Oh ok then." I went up to my room and went to bed. It was around 8:30. I wanted to get an early start to go out tomorrow.

^.^.^.^.^

I woke up at 9:00 the next morning.

_Hm. I slept for 12 and a half hour. A new record!_ I smiled to myself. I got up and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I made my bed and went to the bathroom. Then I combed my hair and placed my bandana on top. Then I put on my bag. (Poo: she did the same thing the night before to get ready for bed.)

I went to walk out when I heard a noise. It sounded like combing hair but a little differently. It was coming from the bathroom. The door was open and I looked inside. There was Drew, my roommate. He was doing his hair with the hair curler. I smirked and decided to make my entrance.

"Well, well, well. This is a nice surprise."

Drew's head shot towards me, startled. He hid the hair curler behind his back. "It's not what you think."

I nodded, still smirking.

"I'm serious, May."

I kept nodding.

"MAY!"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

He growled.

"Why are you curling your hair?"

"It" he took out the hair curler "it helps keep my hair intact."

"Then why do you flip your hair?"

"Sometimes it falls out."

I snickered.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

He straightened a bit. "You don't tell anyone about the hair curler. I don't tell anyone about your room."

I frowned. Now **that** was something I needed to keep private. "Fine. Deal."

He smiled and finished his hair. Then he put the hair curler away and got his stuff. "Ready?"

"Ready."

We went downstairs, said good-bye to Nurse Joy, and walked out.

_Hm. I found something new about Drew (Andrew?) Hayden. _I smiled._ I guess it's true about the old saying. You learn something new everyday._

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. my first contestshipping chapter is done! Woohoo!_

Me: I hope I did well

Drew: she didn't

May: Drew! ~smacks him~

Drew: ow!

Me: thank you

May: no problem

Me: alright my peeps-

Ash: peeps?

Me: friends

Ash: oh…

Me: I'll see you next time with more contestshipping!

May and Drew: YES!

Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Kenny: NO!

Me: REVIEW!


	5. E is for Exercise

_Woo! New chappie! Yes!_

_News: …uh…ash has only seen Ho-oh in Kanto_

Me: yes! Now I can start working on Amnesia again! Woo-hoo!

Ash: why didn't u do it while u were writing this story?

Me: I would've either been distracted with it and forget about this one or I'd mess it up by putting some things in the wrong story.

Ash: oh…

Me: which is why I'm working on one chapter at a time. I've been itching to write Amnesia again.

Misty: let's just start so u can write before u explode

Drew: she can't write

May: DREW!

Dawn: shut up!

Me: diclaimer! … ~explodes~

Misty: ~sighs~ too late

Kenny: pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon

Drew: and never will

Me: ~my explosion was big enough to send drew out a window~

Drew: WAAAAGH! OW!

May: ~snickers~ serves u right

Ash: on with the story!

Me: ~in the air~ check out my first pooooooll!

**Chapter 5: E is for Exercise**

_Thoughts_

"Hurry up May!"

"I'm coming Drew!"

May and Drew were currently racing, which Drew was winning by about 5 miles.

When May finally caught up, she was panting. "You...run…too…fast."

Drew rolled his eyes. "I was jogging."

"No you weren't."

"Was I going like this?" He started to jog in place.

"Yeah."

"That's jogging May. Not running, not walking, in between."

May blushed crimson. "Yeah well…I was going easy on you. So, you wouldn't, like, get exhausted. I was being nice to not humiliate you."

"Then why were you panting?"

She turned scarlet. "I was…pretending!"

He smirked. "Then prove it. Race me to the park. Ready, get set…"

May looked nervous but nevertheless went into position. She took deep breaths. When she finished, she looked determined.

"GO!"

They ran off. Surprisingly, May kept pace with Drew. He looked surprised but wasn't gonna give up. He ran faster. She tried to, but she was already tired from before so she started to lag behind. He made it to the park. He stopped but fell because of the momentum. When May came, she tripped over him and landed on his back.

"Uh, May?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off, no scratch that. MAY you get off?"

She blushed and got off. He sat up and chuckled. "I win."

She frowned and stood up. "I was just being nice."

He stood up. "Then why were you sweating?"

"I wasn't sweating!"

He put a finger on her forehead and ran it across. He took it off and a drop of water was on it.

"It's hot out."

"It's winter."

"It's still hot."

"I don't know how you're sweating in winter."

"It. Is. Hot."

"Hmm…"

"How many times do I have to say it's hot out Drew?" A breeze blew and she shivered.

"Hmm?"

"It's cold out."

"I rest my case." He started walking.

She ran after him. "It's hot and cold out."

He narrowed his eyes. He was getting annoyed with her so she started to make her annoyed instead. "Wow May, did you lose weight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled. Mission complete. "I guess all that running helped you. Great exercise, I mean."

She growled. "Excuse me?"

"What? I'm complimenting you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He looked innocent. "You were a little bigger this morning than you are now."

She snarled and went to grab him. He dodged and started running. She chased him.

"Oh now you're not tired."

"Shut up!"

_Hmm. I finally figured out a way for May to stop lounging around on the couch and to get her butt in gear. Heh, Maybe this is why I always beat her in contests._ He smiled.

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. This was actually fun to write._

Me: ~comes back~ this was fun to write

Misty: you already said that

Me: I know

Drew: ~comes back~ I like this chapter

Me: yay!

Drew: I made fun of may

May: why u little! ~punches him threw another window!

Drew: NOT AGAAAAAIN! ~crash~ OW!

U hear a garbage truck come and picks up trash, which drew fell into.

Drew: NOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME-

The garbage truck put him and the trash in the truck and went away to the junkyard where all the hungry pokemon are.

May: heh heh heh…

Ash: ~steps away from her and hides behind misty~

Kenny: ~hides behind dawn~

Dawn: ~smiles and high-fives may~ woo! U go girl!

Misty: yeah! ~high-fives may~

Me, Ash, and Kenny: ~sweatdrops~

Me: uh…review?


	6. F is for Friends

_Nice to be here again. This is F is for Friends._

_News: ash will beat Conway and paul will beat barry. Dp186 is ash vs. paul_

Me: I'm thinking about doing weekly updates…for this story. What do u guys think?

Everyone except Drew and Paul: yes!

Drew and Paul: no!

Me: not u guys! The readers!

Everyone: oh…

Me: this is F is for Friends (alliteration). Pokeshipping. Focused on both ash and misty.

Ash: ~sings~ F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea.

Me: 0.o ok then…

Dawn: penguinshipping is-

Me: not next chapter

Dawn: what!

Me: next are contestshipping, then penguinshipping, then pokeshipping, then contestshipping again.

Dawn: no fair!

Me: sorry, u'll get a lot of penguinshipping later in the story.

Dawn: yay!

Me: ok…disclaimer please

Kenny: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon but wishes she would

Ash: on with the story!

**Chapter 6: F is for Friends**

_Hmm…_ Ash was currently pacing around in his room. _Tomorrow is Misty's birthday. Wonder what I should give her... _He stopped and looked around. _Should I buy her something? But what, though? _He stared off into space for a second. Then he shook his head._ No. I want to give her something, something special to me, like when she gave me her handkerchief and one of her special lures. _He sighed and sat on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair. _This is so confusing. Ugh…my head hurts. _He lay down.

^.^.^.^.^

Misty was currently watching the Pokemon eat. She was outside of the Ketchum's residence.

"Misty, dear?"

She turned around to face Mrs. Ketchum. "Yes?"

"Are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?"

"I don't really care."

"Oh, but I bet it will be a special one. A mother can always tell y'know." She winked and walked back inside.

Misty looked at her, confused.

^.^.^.^.^

_That Night_

"Yikes! I still have nothing to give her!" he started to panic. "Think Ash, think." (Poo: for the first time in his life.) he thought and thought and thought…

_1 Hour Later_

…and thought and thought and thought and- _bing _went a light bulb above his head. "I got it!" He smiled then frowned. "Wait, what was that bing and light bulb above my head?" He scratched his head. He then shrugged and went to bed.

_The Next Day After All The Chaos Of Partying And When Everyone Had Left (Poo: sorry, I'm rushing here)_

Ash Ketchum paced around his room, extremely nervous. "Ok. Breathe in and out, in, out, in, out, in out, in, out." He finished a minute later and looked determined. "Alright. Lets do this." He left his room and went downstairs. His mom was cleaning the mess so he was now alone with Misty, in her guest room. He hid his present behind his back.

"Misty?"

She turned around. "Oh, hey Ash. What's up" She walked towards him.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I said, close your eyes." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Your up to something." She looked down. "What's behind your back?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

"I'm scared to find out."

"Aw, c'mon. pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Alright, you're definitely up to something." But nevertheless, she closed her eyes. "But if this is a trick Ash Ketchum, I swear I'll-" she froze when she felt something on her head. She slowly opened her eyes to a beaming Ash and she slowly took the thing off of her head. She looked at it.

"Ash-?"

"I wanted to give you something special because you gave me two things special to you and…"

"And what?" was Ash about to say what she's been waiting for, for so long?

"-and because you're my friend."

She fell over anime-style.

"Wait!"

She sat up.

"You're not just my friend."

Is he going to say-

"You're my BEST friend."

_I should've known._ Misty thought shaking her head. _He will never understand. _She got up and walked out with him. She looked at his gift, smiled, and hugged it. Then she put it on top of her head and they both headed downstairs to help Ash's mom.

The gift was Ash's Pokemon League hat that he wore in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto.

^.^.^.^.^

_4pg. Sorry if it was short to you. I was rushing to upload this. If I do weekly updates, I'm doing it every Sunday, which is why I uploaded this today._

Everybody: ~sings~ F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.  
U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!  
N is for No survivors when you're-

-skip some parts-

F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukelele.  
N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy.

Me: woo! Yeah!

Everyone except me: …

Me: :S uh…review?


	7. G is for Grasshead

For some reason, my other labtop made a password for itself, so I can't go on it now. Im using my parents but it's the kids side. So I can't read or even see my own stories that are sex, blood, gore, etc. Even if it's the 1st chapter, I can't read the story. It blocks the page, so I can't select a chapter.

News: ash and paul are having a full battle in the sinnoh league! Its gonna be a 3 parter!

Me: now im mad

Ash: why?

Me: read above

Drew: HAHAHA!

Me: shut it or i'll change it to DrewXBiancashipping. (or whatever that girls name was that likes drew)

Drew: …

Me: disclaimer

Dawn: Pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon but wishes she did

Me: yeah, so I can buy another labtop that was like my old one…actually it was my bro's

Kenny: did he blame u?

Me: he blames me for everything wrong with his stuff

Drew: HAHAHA!

Me: ~fingers~

Drew: HEY!

Me: shut up! Im not in a good mood…

Misty: we can see that

Dawn: on with the story!

Ash: hey, that's my line! On with the story!

Me: G is for Grasshead, contestshipping, focused mainly on drew (dammit…)

**Chapter 7: G is for Grasshead**

"Drew! Drew, where are you?" May yelled whilst running down the street. "Drew!"

No answer.

She stopped. "Ugh, where can he be!"

Toilet flushes.

May turned around. "Drew?"

Out came Max. "Hey, sis." He said and walked on.

She fell anime-style. "Hey bro."

^.^.^.^.^

At the park, May ran towards the jungle gym. She climbed on top. Now she had a view of the whole town. She put a hand on her forehead to block the sun and looked around. She saw blondes, brunettes, bluenettes, red-heads, black heads (Poo: are they also brunettes?), all different color hair.

Except green. The only thing green was the grass.

He said we would practice for the next contest we enter…Wait!

Then a light bulb appeared Mays head and she face-palmed.

Wow me wow.

She ran towards her fathers' gym. She went inside and ran into the battlefield. She started to look for Drew.

He wasn't there.

Huh?

She ran outside. She looked around and stopped at the grass. She did a double-take.

Is is just me or does that patch of grass look funny?

She walked over to it and bent over. Just before she could feel the patch of grass, it jumped at her and screamed, "Boo!"

"AIYEEEEE!" she cried and jumped a foot in the air.

Drew laughed.

"Dammit! You and your grass head!"

Then went another light bulb.

"Oh! Thank you!"

He stopped. "For what?"

"For giving me a nickname for you. Grasshead!"

He wrinkled his nose. Then his eyes narrowed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, Grasshead!" she smiled.

"Well, its better than Drewbie."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Now I got two nicknames for you now."

"Doh!" he smacked his head. "Lets just battle."

"Ok, Drew."

He smiled and walked towards the gym.

"Bie."

"Dammit, May!" he turned around and started to chase her.

"Can't catch me, Grasshead!" then she ran and giggled along the way.

^.^.^.^.^

4pg. Don't you love it when people flirt? Sorry this came out late. If you have already read on my profile, my other labtop made a password for itself. So I have to use my parents. Sometimes im on their thing, sometimes im on the kid thing. The kid thing doesn't let me upload! But give a shout out AshKetchumForever for uploading chapters for me. Thanks again! I also dedicate this chapter to her.

Me: btw, I wrote the authors notes on 2 different days. Im in a good mood right now.

Ash: yay!

Drew: boo!

Me: hey! I gave u this chapter!

Drew: and have may criticizing me?

Me: ~shrugs~ its funny

May: I totally agree

Drew: ARGG!

Me: the next few chapters will come in a few days, alright? Sorry but I couldn't upload those days and I owe u some chapters. How many again? 4? Anyways, REVIEW!


	8. H is for Hyper

I typed this sentence write after I sent chapter 7 to AshKetchumForever. Speaking of which…

News: the people who make pokemon already made a trailer for the 14th movie

Me: the speaking of which above was for this. I would like to introduce u to another person who would b in the cast from now on. And here she comes. AshKetchumForever!

AshKetchumForever: hey, people!

Me: alright, I'm 2 lazy to keep typing that. So i'll just call u AKF from now on.

AKF: no prob!

Me; let me show u 2 the pokecrew!

AKF: pokecrew?

Me: the pokemon characters

AKF: oh

We walk in the room.

Me: hey, everybody! This is AshKetchumForever or AKF for short. She is…gonna…be…on…here…from…now…on…

I look at the other characters. They were listening but they were busy doing…

Brock and Max were playing video games, Paul was leaning against the wall, and the rest were making out. May and drew with Mays arms around Drew's neck and his on her waist, Dawn and Kenny were sitting with their arms around each other, and Ash and Misty were on the couch with Misty on top and her left hand in his hair and her right hand was on his chest and his left hand was in her hair and his right hand was on her back.

Me: whoa….what did I miss?

Brock, Max, and Paul: a lot

The other 6: ~still making out~

Me: um…disclaimer?

AKF: …pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon or else she would no what she missed…and so would I

Me: right u are my friend, right u are…this is H is for Hyper. Penguinshipping. Focused mainly on Dawn

Dawn and Kenny clench each other tighter when they hear that, but mostly Dawn.

Me and AKF: …

**Chapter 8: H is for Hyper**

"Hey, Dee-Dee? Where are you?" Kenny was currently looking for his girlfriend, Dawn-

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

-and I just broke the fourth wall. XD

Continuing on/as I was saying… Kenny was looking for his BEST FRIEND, Dawn. He went upstairs into her room and heard her squealing, "Omgomgomg, woo-hoo!"

What the hell? He thought. He knocked and said, "Dawn, you okay in there?"

"oo-oooooo! Kenny! Come in here!"

He slowly opened the door to find Dawn jumping on her bed, laughing happily.

"…um, Dawn?"

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"…that's it. No more sugar for you."

She stopped and pouted. "Why?"

"You're too hyper."

"I'm not hyper!"

"Then why were you screaming?"

"Because of the contest that's coming!"

"That's in 3 months."

"…I'm excited to practice…"

He face-palmed. "Dawn…"

"What?" she pouted.

Aw, no pouting. You look cute when you do that. He shook his head. What am I thinking? I don't like Dee-Dee that way…do I? He mentally pawned himself over that thought.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo! Kennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You they-rrrrrre?" yelled Dawn, waving a hand over his face.

"Er-yeah!" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. Then he turned serious. "What did you eat today?" he asked, slowly and suspiciously.

She smiled and began to list what she ate from her fingers. "Well, let's see…candy, chocolate, pie, cake, brownies, doughnuts, pudding, ice cream, and a gallon of sugar."

He wrinkled his nose. "Now why did you eat a gallon of sugar?"

"I was hungry." She shrugged.

He did an anime-fall.

She started to bounce. "Come on, Kenny! Let's go practice!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out. He stared at their hands.

I don't think she realizes what she's doing. He smirked. Hmm…I wonder… (Poo: do Not think that way, you perverts!)

^.^.^.^.^

4pg. my ma, bro, and I saw a 3 inch spider in my garage. My ma was the only 1 scared.

Me: would anyone care 2 explain?

Brock, Max, and Paul: NO!

Me: why?

Brock, Max, and Paul: u have 2 own pokemon

Me: Goddammit!

AKF: does this happen often?

Me: this situation? Yes. This event with the making out? No. Paul agreeing with someone? Definitely no. ill just ask the 6 when they're done…

The Other 6: ~still making out~ …

Me: …next chapter…

The Other 6: ~still making out, but confused~

Me: …since we ran out of time.

The Other 6: ~still making out, now smiling~

Max: there's a time limit?

Me: no. im just 2 lazy 2 continue.

Me and AKF: ~waving~ bye everyone! REVIEW!


	9. I is for Ice Cream

I won't rest with the updating until im back on track!

News: the last 2 episodes of dp were revealed.

Me: this is I is for Ice Cream. pokeshipping. Focused on both of them. Alright now let's ask the 6 and…GODDAMMIT!

AKF: WHAT? ~she got startled and jumped a foot in the air~

Me: grr…they didn't want 2 tell us so they kissed until they ran out of oxygen and passed out

AKF: ~looks at 6~ wow…and they're still kissing!

Me: I no! ugh! Brock! Disclaimer please!

Brock: Pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon…

Me: …what? No unless she…?

Brock: …unless she wouldn't be so lazy updating

Me: ~fuming and starts 2 chase him`

Brock: ~snickers and runs~

Me: ~furious and runs faster~

AKF: ~watches the chase with popcorn and soda with Pikachu, Max, and Paul~ ~turns 2 paul~ its nice 2 c ur smiling…wait…UR SMILING!

Paul: ~stops smiling~

AKF: omg I got 2 tell pm1 this!...but when she's done. So for now, on with the story!

(Me: ~not mad~ I would like 2 dedicate this chapter 2 Texas Longhorn. Because they gave me the idea of blueberry flavored ice cream. Hey bud, can I use it? Ill change it if u don't want me 2. )

**Chapter 9: I is for Ice Cream**

This day, today, was hot! (Poo: it's like August in Florida. Ugh!) It was so hot that Ash and Misty almost had heat stroke. They were lucky enough to have reached a Pokemon Center.

"…Ugh…I'd really would like to go to Snowpoint City right now…or stand in a blizzard…" Said Ash.

"…I know…" said misty.

When they got to the center, they rushed in and went straight to the air vent in the wall.

"Aah…" they both said, the nice cool breeze brushing their hair back and forth. When they decided they have had enough (which was like 10-20 minutes later, they went to Nurse Joy and asked to have their Pokemon healed and stay in the nice cool room (Poo: for both of them and their Pokemon).

"Sure." She said.

They sat down on some chairs.

"What do ya wanna do?" asked Ash.

"I don't know." said Misty.

They laid back into their chairs and sighed. Then Ash's stomach growled.

"Ugh…" he said, blushing in embarrassment.

She smirked and said, "Aw is little Ashy here hungry?" She rubbed his stomach.

"…"

She laughed. She then patted his head. While doing so, she saw a little building with 'I Scream for Ice Cream' written on top and 'comes in all flavors' written under it. (Poo: u no what I mean when I say written.) "Hey, lets go get some ice cream."

Ash jumped up. "Yes! Cold!" Then he grabbed her hand, which she blushed by, and dashed off with her.

^.^.^.^.^

When they got there, they got in and looked at all the different flavors.

"Wow! This is great, Mist! I don't know what to pick!" he said while looking at like, a hundred different flavors. He looked over to the new flavors. There was one that caught his eye. Blueberry. He never had that before. He smiled.

Misty was also looking. But at the new flavors, she chose raspberry.

Ash had a double scooped blueberry ice cream on a chocolate waffle cone and so did Misty except hers was raspberry.

Ash held out the money before Misty could even reach into her pocket. Then he took her hand and led her to a table. They were alone and the register girl had left to the back of the store for her 1 hour break. They sat down.

"That was very sweet of you for paying for both of us, Ash."

He blushed. "Um…no problem, Mist. What are friends for?"

"Funny how you paid for ice cream and not my bike."

He growled.

She smirked.

They then took a lick at their ice cream. They loved it!

"Hey, Ash? Can I try that?"

"How?"

She smiled and leaned over. She then took a lick and sat back down again. Ash was frozen on the spot. She giggled.

"Would you like a taste of mine?"

He slowly nodded, still in shock.

She put her ice cream in front of his mouth and waited.

Nothing.

She got bored. Then she got a mischievous idea. She took a bite of her ice cream and lent over. She then kissed Ash and opened his mouth with her tongue and proceeded to push the ice cream from her mouth to his. She broke the kiss and sat back in her chair, giggling.

She laughed at Ash's face, which was beet red with shock.

"Well, how is it?" she asked, trying to hold in her giggles.

The ice cream melted in his mouth and he swallowed, unconsciously. "…Good…"

"Aw, what's the matter?" She leaned in towards him.

If Ash turned any redder than what he was now, he would have looked like he has heat stroke. (Poo: is that what heat stroke is?)

She grinned.

He fell back and passed out.

She laughed. She looked around. "Hmm, it is hot in here." She looked at Ash. "I wonder if he passed out from heat stroke or what I did to him." She grinned wider. "If so, the latter, then I guess I'll keep doing it."

^.^.^.^.^

4pg.

AKF: pm1 told me she didn't no how 2 end it. She'll cool down next chapter.

Brock and Me; ~zooms past her and makes her spin~

AKF: ~dizzy~ uh…review…uh…im gonna puke…


	10. J is for Junk

_Been a while, hasn't it? Im 2 lazy. Sorry. I also have 5 periods of h.w mainly every day. And I have 4 9__th__ grade classes! That includes gym; it's a credit y'no. Im in 8__th__ grade._

_News: ash's eyes are wider in isshu than in any other region 0.0_

Me: ….

Ash: ….

Misty: ….

May: ….

Drew: ….

Dawn: ….

Kenny: ….

Silence fills the air, making it tense.

Me: …I want an explanation…NOW! ~turns 2 audience~ I don't own pokemon otherwise these people will tell me Y THEY WERE KISSING! This is J is for Junk. Contestshipping. Mainly focused on May. ~turns 2 pokemon characters~ now…where were we…

AKF: uh-oh. Lets skip this bloody scene, shall we?

Brock: yea

Max: yup!

Paul: no-ow! fine…

Pikachu, Piplup, and Chika: ~who attacked Paul~ pika! piplup! chu! ~to AKF~ pika! Piplup! chu!

Note: IMPORTANT THERE IS SOME BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS. THERE IS A PART THAT IS M RATED.

**Chapter 10: J is for Junk**

"Why are you curling your hair?"

He took out the hair curler "It helps keep my hair intact."

"Then why do you flip your hair?"

"Sometimes it falls out."

I snickered.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

He straightened a bit. "You don't tell anyone about the hair curler, I don't tell anyone about your room."

I frowned. Now **that** was something I needed to keep private.

_**~Flashback~**_

_May walked into her room and flopped down onto her bed. She picked up the vase near her bedside table, which was covered with papers; about ideas to use for contests. She took out a rose and sniffed it. She gives it clean water and sunlight every day so it won't die._

"_Ah…," she said. "Still fresh!" She put the rose back and put the vase back on the table. She looked around her room._

"_Hmm…well, my rooms clean." Not. It had papers everywhere, childhood toys, and pictures of places she would like to travel to, scraps of leftover food, the packages, and packages with food still in them; which she promptly took one and started to nibble on._

_When she was done, she took a water bottle out of her backpack and drank the rest of the quarter-filled fresh water. She still had 3 more in her backpack so she tossed the now empty bottle to the floor. Since it was late, she got ready for bed and curled up and went to sleep._

_^.^.^.^.^_

_Drew wanted to train with May today because he was bored. He knocked on the door but nobody was home. Norman, Caroline, and Max were all out shopping for food (which May devoured from the fridge)._

_He called for her. "May? May, are you in here?" He walked in and went upstairs to her room. He knocked on her closed door. "May? May, are you awake?" No answer. He slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was May, asleep. He smiled._

She looks so cute… _He thought. He shook his head, trying to clear that thought away. He walked in and gaped at the sight of her room._

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

_May woke up._

"_What? What's going on?" she cried. She then saw Drew gaping at her and her room._

"_Oh!" she yelped and jumped up. "Drew!"_

_Silence._

"_Drew!"_

_Silence._

"_DREW!"_

_He snapped out of it. "Huh?" he looked at May, and then he remembered. He nickered. "Nice room."  
_

_She lowered her head. "Please don't tell anybody…" she whispered._

_He smirked._

"_Please Drew…"_

_He looked surprised._ Since when does she say please to me… _He thought. He flipped his hair. "What's in it for me?"_

_May was stuck. _How am I-_ Then it hit her. She smiled._

_Drew looked at her, confused. _Why is she smiling?_ He thought._

_May walked over to Drew. He looked nervous. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed furiously._

"_Now will you be quiet?"_

"_Well…to a certain point. But if you keep giving me kisses…"_

_She grinned and kissed his other cheek. He blushed scarlet. _

"_I say a week a kiss. So I'm good for 2 weeks." May said._

_Drew nodded_

_They both smiled at each other_

_^.^.^.^.^._

_4pg. Im gonna start chapter 11 rite now…I owe u guys a lot big time…_

There were body parts everywhere. There was also blood everywhere.

Me: ~puts knife away~

AKF: where did u get a knife?

Me; found it

AKF: …

Me: …

AKF: ur gonna need 2 hide the body parts b4 the police come and c 'em

Me: ~smiles and pulls out a spray can full of invisidie?-a spray that makes things disappear and sprays body parts~ they'll be bac. They ALWAYS come bac…

AKF: whoa… ~bacs away~ review or she'll kill me 2

Me: yes…review…b4 i… ~takes out knife~ kill her…

AKF: GAH! REVIEW! 2 OR MORE! 2 OR MORE!

Message 2 AKF: srry dude I felt like bein' evil. Heh heh heh…


	11. K is for Kenny

_Hello my peeps! Aren't you glad to see me again?_

Drew and Paul: No.

_Glad to know! ^-^_

Drew and Paul: …

_News: …Um…I forgot what I was originally going to say. So… Ash has a Pokemon egg! Yeah, I know. It's old. But I'm conserving (?) my news._

AKF: Oh yeah! Hazel, Paul smiled!

Me: HE DID! AND I MISSED IT!

AKF: You were chasing Brock.

Me: DAMN YOU BROCK!

Brock: ~runs away~

Me: Grrr…

AKF: …Anyways…

Me: DISCLAIMER!

Gary and Leaf: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokémon, but wishes she did.

Ash: On with the story!

**Chapter 11: K is for Kenny**

Dawns POV

"Use whirlpool!"

"Piplup!"

"Use Metal Claw!"

"Prinplup!"

My childhood friend, Kenny, and I were in the middle of a contest battle.

The metal claw ripped the whirlpool in half and it splashed beautifully on the ground.

"Now use drill peck! (?)

"Dodge and use bide!"

Piplup did a back flip, curled up into a ball and glowed white.

"Bubblebeam!"

A barrage of bubbles came bursting out of Prinplups mouth and was coming towards Piplup. A few of them formed together and it "swallowed" up Piplup. So now, Piplup looked like a Volbeat or Illumise at night.

"PIII-PLUUUP!" Piplup let go and the bursting white light came hurtling towards Prinplup.

"There's no way to dodge, so brace yourself, Prinplup!"

"Prinplup!" It covered its face with its flippers and it did the fetal position.

The bide attack hit Prinplup head on and it went hurtling backwards.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked, worriedly.

"Plup!" It got up slowly, panting.

Piplup was panting too. This is going to be our final attacks.

"Let's finish it off Piplup. Use hydro pump!"

"Prinplup, use bubblebeam and give it all you got!"

The two Pokémon complied and soon the whole arena was full of water from the explosion of the two powerful moves. When it cleared up, Piplup and Prinplup were still standing.

I saw them smile at one another and fall backwards with swirly eyes.

"It's a draw!" Kenny said, surprised. He ran towards Prinplup, said a few encouraging words, and returned it to its pokeball.

I picked up Piplup and kissed its head. "You were wonderful, Piplup. Have a nice long rest." I returned him to his pokeball as well.

^.^.^.^.^

We both gave our Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal.

"Great battle today," I heard Kenny say on our way out. "You and Piplup were in total sync and Prinplup and I had quite a challenge."

"Thanks Kenny, you two." My face felt hot. Now why did it feel hot?

"Well, we would've won, but we were going easy on you two." He said, smirking.

I huffed then smirked. "Well, then why did you seem so surprised during the whole battle, Kenny?"

"We were just testing you." he said, looking away. "After all," he turned towards me. "We both knew how weak you two were before, Dee-Dee.

"DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!" I shouted at him. He just laughed.

"Fine, fine, whatever," He grinned, "…Dee-Dee." And ran.

I growled and chased after him.

^.^.^.^.^

We ended up near the school we went to when we were little. I missed those days, even the Plusle and Minun. I mentally giggled.

"Brings back memories, eh?" Kenny asked, coming up behind me and freaking me out.

"Don't do that!" I said and pushed him.

"Hehe, sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

We stared at the building, remembering our fun (not to mention ridiculous) times when we were still little.

"Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm having a blat from the past moment right now."

"Oh, cool! Which one?"

He paused, then grinned and started backing away. "…Plusle and Minun." Then he bolted, running away and laughing like a maniac.

Oh, why that little-

(Ahem '^-^)

^.^.^.^.^

I caught him -in the tree- and I made him stay up there for a while before we just doubled over laughing, which made him fall out of the tree and making me laugh more.

Anyway, we walked back to Twinleaf Town, goofing around a lot. The sun was setting and it had an orange purplish hue to it. It was beautiful. I looked at Kenny and saw his hair swaying with the wind, the sun shining on his face. He looked…so…

"Hey Dawn?" he said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I said, recovering.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for an awesome day." He smiled.

"Um…your welcome, Kenny, thank you as well."

He smiled and put his hand up. "Friends forever?"

I smiled as well and gave him a high-five, but still held his hand.

"Friends forever."

Is it hot out here, or is it just me?

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. I could NOT resist putting in the last line. lol XD I couldn't think of a better line either, so…yeah…_

AKF: It's been a while, no?

Me: Yup! ^-^

AKF: …Where's Brock?

Me: Do you really want to know?

AKF: …Maybe…

Me: ^-^

Me (later): Yeah, in case you haven't seen my profile already, I'm going to focus on "Happy BIRTHDAY TO ME!" and "Everyone Knows The ABC's" and finish them. Then, I'm going to start a new story. ^-^ You'll know which one if you read my profile under "My Stories" in italics. (It's at the bottom.)

Everyone: Sayonara (Me: How do you make the symbol above the 'o'?) everyone! Review!


	12. L is for Lovebirds

_This chapter is gonna be fun. ;)_

_News: There's gonna be a new Pokémon game! It's either the third game of Unova or a remake of Ruby and Sapphire! 8DDDDD _

Me: Wow. It's been a year EXACTLY since I started this story and it's not even half way done. T_T

AKF: ~pats my head~ don't worry! Think about your new stories and you'll update faster!

Me: 8)

Misty: What is this?

Me: L is for Lovebirds; all together.

Drew: I have a baaaaad feeling about this.

Me: You guessed right. ;)

The 3 couples in this story: …

Ash: On with the story!

Me: I don't own Pokémon.

AKF: But she wishes she does.

Me: Si.

Sorry to anyone if I've offended you throughout my stories or profile or whatever.

**Chapter 12: L is for Lovebirds**

_**~Ash and Misty~**_

"Well Mist, here we are!" Ash said.

"Heh, wow." Misty replied.

"What?"

"_You_ can afford a restaurant?"

Ash humphed. "Yes!"

"Riiight…"

Walking inside Chilis, they decided on a booth and sat across from each other.

"Glad that you found the courage to ask me out on a date."

Ash was shocked. "What?"

"It's about time."

"Hey!"

They ordered their food and ate while talking.

"Ash, I was only kidding."

"…"

"Ash…"

"…"

Misty huffed and leaned over to give him a chaste peck on the lips.

That woke him up. "…What?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

_**~May and Drew~**_

"Come ON, May!"

"Alright already"

The duo rushed into the theatre and got their tickets and food and went to their seats.

"You are so slow!"

"Hey! My hair was messed up!"

"That's Dawns excuse."

"Grr…"

The movie was a romance one with a lot of kissing and whatnot. Lots of couples were making out and May and Drew were soon joining them.

"Hehehe…"

"What?"

"Your hair's messed up."

"GAAAAH!"

_**~Dawn and Kenny~**_

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?"

Dawn skipped down the beach that led to the ocean.

"The sunset is so pretty!"

"Yeah."

She turned to Kenny. "What does it make you think of?"

"A lot of things. Pretty things. Like you…" He blushed.

"Aww!" She giggled and skipped the rest of the way there. Kenny followed her.

"What does it make you think of, Dawn?"

"Well, just like you said!" She kissed his cheek. "Come on! Lets go!" She took off.

Kenny sighed. "…She's too higher." He chuckled for a bit before running after her.

_**~Brock and Max~**_

"GAAAAH!"

"Hold still!"

Apparently, most of the Pokemon were EXTREMELY hyper and running around.

"GET BACK HERE!" The duo said.

^.^.^.^.^

_3pg. I'm horrible. The next time I upload it will be longer. I had NO idea what to write. I'm sorry guys. 8_(_

Me: This is gonna be short because I wanna upload this. R&R. It's late by, technically, nine minutes.

Btw, did the "Brock and Max" headline throw you off? I hope it did. X'DDDDD


	13. M is for Misty

_Tis been a while, no?_

Me: I've been Death Note mode, so…this might be bad…

Misty: It WILL be bad.

Me: You're right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 13: M is for Misty**

"Misty!"

"…"

"Misty!"

"…"

"Misty!"

"…"

"Mist-"

"WHAT?"

"There's a Caterpie in your hair."

"So?"

"…" Ash fell to his knees beside her, his face astonished.

"Ever since the incident with Togepi, I haven't been afraid of bugs since." She put down her book and looked at Ash. "I had to be brave, so I can protect it and everyone."

"I remember that," Ash's gaze turned to the floor. "So, you miss it, huh, Mist?"

"Yeah…"

Ash sat beside her on the bed, and they both stared out the window. Their Pokémon were playing tag, and Pikachu was currently it.

"Pikachu sure has gotten stronger," Ash snapped out of his stupor and, and turned towards her. "He's learned some pretty cool moves, and knowing you, you've practiced them with him, right, Ash?"

"Um…yeah, heh heh," Ash put his hand behind his neck. "But I like to know what my Pokémon goes through, and so I know what their limits are."

"I know what you mean," Misty looked towards the sky. "Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. It's important to know what they are, so you won't over exert, or don't do enough to what your goal is."

"How've you been, Mist?" Ash turned to the sky as well. "Pikachu and I haven't seen you in a while. Is the gym okay? How are you faring against your challengers?"

"What spot this on? I'm fine, Ash. The gym is better than ever, and I'm one of the best gym leaders. The challengers wait until they get, like, six badges until they face me."

"Nothing, just wondering. That's great, Mist!"

"How's traveling?"

"Same old, same old."

"What?"

"They way it used to be: new Pokémon, adventures, people to meet…"

"But different every time."

"Yes."

They laughed.

"Do you miss the good ol' days, Ash?"

"Of course, Misty. I could never forget them. Traveling with Brock and you were some of the best memories that I'll ever have."

"That goes the same for me." She checked her clock. "It's time to feed the Pokémon."

They stood up and started walking, both feeling wistful.

"That's in the past. Let's focus on the present!" Ash pushed Misty. "Tag, you're it!" He took off.

"That's in the past, too, y'know!" she yelled, but, nonetheless, took off after him.

"Doesn't mean that you still don't wan to play," Ash said to himself. "But, I won't have Misty any other way." He smiled.

**********Hi!**********

3pg. Though it was four. Dang…

Me: Sorry for the wait, everyone! 10 months, 1 week, and three days, huh?

Ash: Dang…

Misty: ~whistles~

Me: Well, then.

Everyone: Review, please!


End file.
